


Readers' Poll

by puffnstuff08



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 18:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffnstuff08/pseuds/puffnstuff08
Summary: Just a quick poll for the readers, looking for some feedback, please give your answers in the comment section (feel free to elaborate on your answer if you want)also please feel free to check out my fanfic Tumblr (and if you're feeling REALLY crazy, hit that follow button lol)https://pureimaginationfic.tumblr.com/





	Readers' Poll

1\. Favorite Couple

A.Bricki (Brian/Vicki)  
B. Nisha (Nick/Sasha)  
C. Kelvin aka K2 (Kevin/Kellie)  
D. Alissa (AJ/Melissa)  
E. Natalson (Natalie/Neilson)  
F. Kyloe (Kyle/Zoey)  
G. Bratalie (Bradley/Natalie; not an official couple but still an option)

2\. Favorite Jr. BSB Mom

A. Vicki McAdams  
B. Sasha Miller  
C. Melissa Jordan  
D. Kellie Mitchell  
E. Christina Johnson

3\. Favorite Jr. BSB'er

A. Bradley J. Littrell  
B. Neilson Carter  
C. Adam McLean  
D. Kyle Richardson  
E. Harrison "Harry" Dorough

4\. Favorite Genre

A. Comedy  
B. Suspense  
C. Romance  
D. Drama

5\. Favorite Winchester Saga Story

A. In The Air Tonight  
B. Shout at The Devil  
C. Dead Man's Party  
D. Prom Night  
E. Reunited  
F. Winchester Chronicles

 

6\. What would you like to see more of?

A. Teen BSB/Baby Jr. BSB  
B. Kid/Pre-teen Jr. BSB  
C. More High School Jr. BSB  
D. College/Adult Jr. BSB  
E. The Next Generation (BSB grandkids) 

7\. Natalie: Love her or Hate her

Favorite Story:

Dead Man's Party: Revenge of The Winchesters  
Faithfully  
Forever Your Girl  
Friendsgiving  
In The Air Tonight  
Incomplete  
Made With Love  
Pomp & Circumstance  
Prom Night  
Reunited  
Santa's Helpers  
Shout At The Devil  
The Hardest Part of Breaking Up  
The Winchester Chronicles  
We Gather Together 

Any other questions or comments, let me know down below!


End file.
